Trial by Blood
by Hound of Tindalos
Summary: Following the chiva of a young woman raised by a yautja. Contains gore, non con, pred sex, torture and psychological damage. Lil darker than my last one.
1. Run Through the Jungle

Run.

That was the instinct that tore through me, wet leaves slapping my face as I blindly fled what could be the worse than death. My sandals dug into my toes as I hauled myself over a slippery log, the silence of the jungle punctuated by my short pants.

_Better run through the jungle, Ui'stbi._

Something stung my leg and I wince but I cant stop, there is no stopping now as I hear the crack of tree branch not far behind me. _No, not this early, not like this—_ is what my brain frantically screams as I begin to hyperventilate my leg burning as I jump over a small stream. The small splash made me regret my decision as the clicks were heard, trailing behind me almost enjoying the view of my scramble through the thick brush.

I felt hot liquid ooze down my ankle and I was tempted to smear it on the leaves but there was no time, no time at all. If only I could find a river or a mudbank then perhaps I—

Shit.

I landed hard, knocking the air out of my lungs as I tried to get up but a heavy, so very heavy foot stepped on my back pressing me down into the foliage of the jungle. Hot tears filled my eyes as I tried not to cry. Oh fuck. Not this. There was the slicking of metal unsheathing and the wrist blades pinned my head down, my throat so easily trapped between them.

There was a deep throaty laugh, almost a nostalgic sigh as three red dots centered on my temple.

"Caught you…"


	2. Splish Splash

I can't breathe.

I can't fucking breathe—

Air!

_Air!_

I gasp for it as my head breaks the water and I cough and sputter as I take deep lifesaving breaths as I grip the edges of the metal bucket, my knuckles white arms shaking. Don't show weakness, don't he'll do it again if you show—

"Hardly the hunt it was last time, little girl…" Rasping clicks filled the air and I peeked up through my braided soaked hair to see the looming form crouching over me. A large clawed hand sweeps my hair back out of my face and cups my chin thumbing my lower lip. "…even wounding yourself, hardly an exercise. Do you enjoy failure?"

I swallowed and speak quickly. "No, master."

"Mmm," Coppery eyes stare down at me and I break eye contact, looking at the water as he releases my mouth and jaw but grips my hair tightly. I try not to tense up as I know what is coming as I take several deep breaths while I can. I focus on a scar on his thigh as he speaks as I breathe deeply. "Breathe deep, little bitch."

"Yes, master."

Water engulfs my senses and I don't fight it, there is no point this is my training, this is what I must endure to achieve my chiva. My body tingles as claws trace down my spine and pause over my kidneys my sweet spots.

Focus.

_Focus._

Master expects you to be brave to be strong, don't insult him by being a failure, a weakling even as precious air runs out and my lungs tighten.

This is nothing.


	3. Get Low

I winced as I rubbed the disinfectant on my leg, the cut wasn't deep but would scar as it was already starting to scab over. Rubbing the clear goo over my hands and feet I felt it burn away all impurities from the midnight run, the blood. Tying my sandals back on I tied my braids back into a low ponytail and made my way to the sparring chamber.

There he was.

I could only gawk for a few seconds at my master, all nine feet of him, his skin pebbled and blue black like a new bruise but most noticeably on his side was the crescent bite mark of what he said was a shark it went from his hip bone to his armpit. Impressive. Twirling the sparring staff from hand to hand his back was to me as I picked up my custom made staff, licking my lips as I got into position.

"Position one." If my reaction was a second less I'd be on my ass as I blocked his first hit, upper cutting and swinging the end of my staff only to have him evade and jab in return. "Good little Ui'stbi…"

A leg swipe made me do a back flip my ankle twinged but I ignored it as he grinned, coppery eyes glinting as he pressed me back towards the wall.

"I learn from you, master,"

I saw an opening and lunged only to have him hit me on the lower back, hard causing me to stumble and on reflex I spun and almost caught him in the thigh. His eyes sparkled and my own widen as I sputtered.

"Master, I apologize, I—"

"Low blow." Then he vanished and my heart dropped, I hated this part of training, it was not fun because he took pleasure in making me stumble about like an idiot. Glancing around I wobbled as something almost tripped me and I felt more like a caged animal than usual. The clang of metal against metal sent me staggering back when I felt the presence behind me before I could react. My knees were kicked out and as I fell my ponytail was grabbed, a pair of massive invisible thighs on either side of my kneeling body baking me with heat.

"M-Master-"

"Mmmm," A deep hot breath raised the hair on my neck and I licked my lips as he whuffed my scent in, a low purr in his throat as he drawled. "You stink. Go cleanse yourself."

Dropping me he uncloaked and stepped over me walking out of the sparring chamber and down the corridor, my eyes on his broad, scarred back before I looked down at the mat of the sparring chamber.

Stupid.


	4. Dirty

"You stink." I mumbled as I scrubbed my hair in the walk in pool, pouting at my reflection that stared back at me with big eyes. Hazel eyes, a small nose and mouth with a relatively angular face. Pretty? By yautja standards, no I was not. I was not broad shouldered or wide hipped, my breasts were just over a handful but at least my body was lean with muscle.

I scarred easily.

Scars made me beautiful.

My hair was my redeeming feature, naxa colored with gold, orange and cream in it. Pretty. I didn't have dreads like my master did but my hair was more versatile. I could braid it, put it in a ponytail, lay it flat, put it in a bun—

My thoughts were interrupted by a low growl and I stiffened.

Turning I looked up at my master in just a loincloth looking down at me, expression blank and void of emotion.

"Move."

He then untied his loincloth, letting the fabric fall to the floor as I scrambled to the other side of the pool as he stepped into the water knee deep before I faced him again. Then I turned crimson, as I always did.

Master was impressive, to say the least, even unhardened out of his sheathe for bathing he was the size of many humans erect. He was a fully grown, well yautja never stopped growing, adult male and his cock was suited to his size. I cast my eyes away as he went deeper into the water and sat down, reclining against the wall of the pool resting his arms on the ledges.

The silence was tangent between us until I remembered I had forgotten my bathing oil…right next to him. Which he was now holding and examining, it was one of the treats he allowed me to have when I won a trial of his or did well during training.

"You want this, don't you?"

I swallowed. "Yes, master."

"It makes your fur smell sweet…" He added softly, swishing the bottle around as I blushed even darker than his loincloth.

"Thank you, master."

"So you want it." Smirking he shook the bottle. "Come get it."

My eyes widened, he couldn't be serious could he? Oh he was and I licked my lips as I knew delaying it would just anger him and the last time I had done that he had destroyed one of my treasures. So I slowly made my way across the pool, it was so deep I had to truly swim for a few feet before gaining footing again.

His smile grew as he held it as I approached, stepping between his sprawled legs careful not to get too close but he pulled it back and higher. Meaning I would have to come closer and leave the water to reach it, exposing myself.

Cheeks aflame I reached for it, tips of my fingers barely touching the bottom of the bottle my torso now free of the water arms above my head as I grasp the bottle when I felt both of his hands on my ribs.

I froze out of instinct and training.

He was looking at me, my body face inches from my throat and breasts as I could feel his hot breath on my wet skin as his claws traced up my sides to my shoulder joints. I bit my lip as I heard him speak so softly.

"You've grown quite fetchingly…"

Me?

Fetching?

Was he serious? I'm sure he wasn't because he then pulled back, reclining once more and put a hand on my belly, pushing me easily into the deeper water causing me to sputter and gasp in surprise.

His laughter echoed in the bathing chamber as I swam to my appropriate side, he thought it was pretty funny. And maybe it was. Maybe I was.


	5. Simple Things

Simple.

Make it to the top of the cliff.

If the cliff wasn't twenty meters high of crumbling rock and earth.

_Come on, Ui'stbi, you can do this, you can do this—_

The rock is slippery under my hands as I climb, this game planet was desert and rock, even with my respiration collar I huffed slightly as I hauled myself up. A scraggly root sticking out provided some support as I used it as leverage.

Come on, fifteen meters…

Master had done it so easily, why couldn't I?

**Because you're not a Yautja—** hiss a venomous little voice in the back of my head, like a hot tongue curling around my ear and jaw.

"Shut up." I mumbled through clenched teeth grasping a rock and gasping as it pulled lose and fell, hitting my shoulder as it did. A heavy ache spread through my shoulder as a hot tear slid down my cheek. Fuck. No crying, that was weak.

Weak.

Ten meters.

A little ledge provided a few seconds of rest before I continued on, the sand and dirt getting in my hair the higher up I got. Not that I dared looked down because the fall from this height might kill me if Master did not. Digging my fingers between the rock I winced as my shoulder twinged but not that now, that would be dealt with later.

Five meters.

I could see the wispy dried plants just above and I reached out, grabbing a fistful as I hauled myself up crawling a few feet from the ledge panting. My eyes flicked around and I barely rolled in time as he drove his spear into where I had been laying. On instinct I pulled out my dah'nagara, my shortsword, blocked the first and second blow my shoulder wincing every time. Spinning his spear he held up a hand and I froze, sheathing my blade as he approached.

Master uncloaked and tilted his head to the side as he touched my shoulder.

"Neither dislocated nor broken but strained…still you fought." He lifted my chin with his finger, running his thumb along my lips and a low purr made my insides tighten. "Good girl."

Turning away he motioned I follow. "Tonight you will have naxa."

And my heart sang.


	6. Shake That

Juice ran down my chin as I bit into my naxa, a fruit that was roughly peach like in flavor but grapefruit in size and purplish, enjoying my treat as I ate it down to the pit. That was enough to be my dinner and rarely had I savored every succulent bite.

Popping the pit into the incinerator I washed my hands and my face free of juice.

Master was nowhere to be found so I made my way into the lounge, a large area of the ship with a bar, a table with a few metal chairs and a couch set against the wall. The far wall was bare and right now the inner shielding was pulled back to reveal space through a massive floor to ceiling window.

I went to the window, putting a hand to it as I looked out into space, everything seemed to be standing still. Beautiful in the pitch blackness.

Then I heard the music, it was faint but I could hear it. Sometimes he would play music he found or picked up, I loved when he did and I smiled.

Since no one was watching, definitely not him, I began to dance to the music swaying my hips to the side and grinding like the song said. My arms were above my head as I closed my eyes as I danced, my shoulders moving to the beat.

I froze when a pair of hands slid up my arms and gripped my wrists his voice a velvety purr.

"Shake that ass for me."

I blushed as he began to dance with me, my face was on fire as we danced in the full view of space I felt like the stars were watching. Judging, It was just a dance, a harmless dance, my body trapped against his massive chest and abdomen as we did.

A harmless dance.


	7. Hunter

I am the hunter.

I am the great unknown.

Like a panther out of sight.

I said this to myself as I slid down the incline my face painted with black streaks to mimic the night I would be stalking through. The arid grasslands brought back memories of the cliffs I had been challenged to climb by my master.

I knew he was watching, tracking me as I tracked my prey through the white stringy grass. Start with something small, something to build up to greater kills and this was a practice aa round. I knew that but I wanted to do my best, to prove to my master that I was worthy to hunt.

In the light of the moon I could see the herd of beasts I had chosen as my prey. They were long legged, horned with beaked faces and pseudo feathers forming crests that were used to signal each other.

From my hours of observation they were fleet footed wary animals and I had to get close to spear one. I crept closer and paused as one looked up, four large eyes scanning the horizon in the dark before it put its head back down to feed.

Closer.

I shifted into a crouch, readying my spear when all their heads came up, scanning and one squealed, a high raspy noise, before they fled into the long grass. I cursed my rotten luck, the wind must have changed and blasted them with my scent.

Standing now I brushed sand off my legs when I heard the first rustle. Turning my head I squinted into the darkness, was it my master? No, it couldn't be. A pit formed in my stomach as I gripped my spear tighter, my palms felt sweaty knees weak now.

"Fuck!" Was what came out of my mouth as something leaped out of the grass, I threw up my spear barely in time catching the claws that were inches from my face. I twisted my body, barely able to throw whatever it was and it landed with a thump. Panting I could see its saurian shape, four legged with a long sinuous tail and a rectangular head, quills or feathers sprouting all over its back and neck. But mostly I saw it's two rows of saw like teeth.

It made a rattling noise, rearing back a little on muscular back legs before lunging. It smelt like burning flesh or feathers, odd, until I saw the burn mark on its flank. What—

Teeth snapped in my face as I hit it with my spear, beating it back and jabbing at its beaked mouth, it was only about six feet long but big enough to drive me back towards the clearing the prey had originally been in. Its jaws snapped shut on my spear as it bore me to the ground, my mind racing for once with what could only be fear.

Would I die?

Would master permit me to die?

I curled my back legs up to keep it from disemboweling me with its back claws, my hand reaching for my belt as I pulled my dagger free.

Paya give me strength!

I jammed the dagger in to the hilt just under its ribs, it squealed and tried to pull away but I hit it once, twice, three times as blue blood and hot guts poured down onto my chest and stomach. Shoving it off me I raised the dagger high and slammed it into the side of its thick neck, barely dodging the spray of blood.

Sitting back I panted, wiping blood and spit from my face as I watched it gurgle weakly, it too was a predator like me but today the prey had won. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and as I spun around there he stood, looking over my kill. Then me. I was a mess of blue blood and internal organs as I flushed a little bit.

"I'm sorry master, the original prey—"

"No matter…you have caught bigger prize, yes?" He reached out and wiped a bit of blood from my cheek. "Good girl."


	8. Weak

**Weak by AJR inspired this chapter. Please review, they keep me going!**

**C'nlip = yautja alcoholic beverage, very strong**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'No thank you' is what I should have said.

But…temptations of trouble on my tongue.

I should stay strong.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, my side against the cool wall of the ship as I draw in a shaky breath. Blinking back tears I stretched out an arm to examine the developing bruise where he had gripped me. Such strength.

I give in so easily…

One hour earlier.

The lounge was lit up and warm, inviting as he led me in both of us freshly washed and his hide was glimmering in the dim lighting. On the bar were two large mugs as I took a seat on the couch feeling butterflies in my stomach for the first time in a long time.

In between the two couches was a large oval contraption with two pipes coming out tipped with nozzles, round at the bottom but tall, almost as tall as myself with switches on it. I'd never seen it before and I was fascinated by the metal and crystal when I heard the chuckles.

"Curious about my dispenser, mmm?" He handed me the smaller mug, small for them, huge for me I had to use both hands to hold it. Taking a inhale of the c'nlip he sat next to me staring at me with those eyes, I couldn't look away.

"Yes, master,"

He hummed.

"A little something I acquired in my youth…many years ago." Lifting his mug I mirrored him as he spoke. "To your first hunt, little one, may it be one of many."

"Thank you, master," I felt my face flush as he sipped his mug, I steadied mine and took a sip.

One sip.

Bad for me.

The taste was unlike anything I had ever tasted, it made my eyes water and I coughed, leaning forward while he watched with hooded eyes. Head slightly tilted dreads pulled back in a loose low ponytail by a leather throng, his rings clattering a little.

Don't be weak.

"Fuck—" I immediately blushed again when it came out, my eyes watering as I felt large fingers brush my hair back over my shoulder.

"Perhaps naxa extract is more your liking."

"No!" I gripped my mug tightly. "I…I can handle it, master…"

"Mmm," He hummed again and took a sip of his own mug, watching me intently as I took my second sip which wasn't as bad but still made my eyes water. Each sip got easier, just small sips as I felt my head buzz with warmth while my fingers tingled. He had finished his and promptly took mine away when it was half full, standing he went to the bar to refill me it seemed.

"Master, I should…should do that…" I righted myself and followed him to the bar, standing on my toes to try to reach the bottles. "I can't reach, master…"

Chuckling lowly he picked me up making me gasp as he set me on the edge of the bar, five and a half feet off the ground. Waist height for him as I swung my legs watching him mix himself a drink and refill me. I traced a finger down his bicep, watching the muscle flex unconsciously while he had stopped what he had been doing and was now watching me.

"What game are you playing?" His question was low and dangerous as my finger circled his elbow, oblivious to his intense stare.

"Admiring you, master, I like to do that it—" My eyes went wide as he gripped my hair arching my neck and making me look right up at him.

"So sweet…how did I raise such a sweet little thing?"

We'd never been face to face before, not like this, and now that we were I felt a flush of heat, the kind I hid away at night in my dreams and washed away in the morning. My tongue slipped out to wet my lips and my pupils dilated as he studied my face.

One kiss.

Bad for me.

My first kiss was unconventional, prickly, sloppy even a little rough but master knew what he was doing it seemed. Our tongues touched his curled around mine as I gripped his chest, squished against that herculean body with my legs curled up high around his waist. Breaking for air I gasped as he slathered my neck in tiny nips and hot licks, enough to cause a moan to leak out of me.

Palming my breast he pinched my nipple twirling it as he traced my collarbone with his tongue, I couldn't take it. I planted kisses on his chest, his jaw licking a scar along his enormous pec and peeking up at him as he purred, his whole body seemed to vibrate.

It was totally unexpected when he pulled me by my hair off him and shoved me to the floor, landing painfully on my hip in confusion. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared up at him, totally bamboozled as he looked at me in what could only be disgust.

"You're weak." The words felt like a stab wound to my guts. "Go to your quarters and sleep it off."

I scrambled up and all but ran out of the lounge, refusing to cry as I made my way to my quarters, shutting the door I climbed onto my cot.

Is it true?

Why would he…?

I'm weak?


	9. How Many Licks

**How Many Licks by Lil Kim (ft. Sisqo)**

**Warning for torture and explicit content**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stretched.

My wrists hurt from the shackles as he hung me so my tip toes just barely touched the mat of the training chamber. It was barely morning and I was straining now to be comfortable in this uncomfortable position, my fingers twitching as I stared at the floor of the chamber.

Was this an endurance test of some kind?

Or something else?

Ii peeked up to see him go around my side as he unclipped my top, dropping it to the side as he smoothed a hand down my back and ribs. My tanned smooth skin that was unblemished as his claws made goosebumps raise on my skin. I didn't feel too exposed, my hair covered my breasts but he didn't seem interested in them at the moment.

I bit my lip as I stayed silent, do not speak unless spoken to, rule number one and I heard he step a few paces back going to the wall of weapons and he seemed to pause as if making up his mind. My nipples were hard little nubs as I tilted my head to see what he was doing.

Nothing could have prepared me.

Master had three whips. A flog, a short ten foot bull whip and a twenty foot whip, each one was hand crafted and the flog had metal studs imbedded in it to increase the pain for the subject. He selected the ten foot bull whip, curling it around his hand and sauntering lazily back in my direction.

My stomach dropped.

No.

Please.

"Master-" I stammered as I felt a shudder go down my spine and his honeyed voice drew me from reality for a few precious seconds.

"I really did enjoy your little insubordination last night…"

The kiss?

He kissed me—

The first lashing took my breath away as my body arched away from it, I felt hot liquid trickle down my back. It brought tears to my eyes as his calm voice broke through the haze.

"Count them for me."

My throat felt like sandpaper and I squeaked out. "One."

I bit back a whimper as I felt the second snap, this one slid along my ribs and grazed the underside of my right breast that made me cry out. "Two!"

He chuckled and I heard the crack of the whip. "Now only ten more…"

I was barely conscious when the shackles came off, he caught me around the waist bending made tears well up in my eyes as I forced myself to stand. Strong, be strong. Drops of blood followed me as I was lead to my quarters, gently laid down upon my stomach and now his hands were comforting to me.

I felt him removing the blood as he peeled off my loincloth, there would be no healing gel I knew because to yautja scars were sexy. Especially on a female. But I did receive a shot of pain relief, it made me drowsy and I felt his large hands stroking my thighs.

"So soft…" I thought I heard him say to himself as he leaned in and smelled me, his breath against the curls of my pubes and I hid my face in my arms as he breathed me in. A tiny sigh escaped my lips as a tongue, hot and long as my forearm, slipped out to tease my pussy lips. I wanted to sigh his name, to say it but it was forbidden. I could only call him Master or in this case be silent.

His tongue didn't go any further but slid up a little higher and I blushed bright red, that was my ass. It didn't feel bad, rather the molten tongue felt rather good as it lapped at me until I felt it start to push inside. I whimpered a little, making a sound of surprise and pleasure as he held my cheeks open and purred, wetness pooling between my legs as he purred louder.

My lids were growing heavy as he pulled his tongue out and stared at both my virgin holes for a long moment. Standing up he licked his chops, mandibles pulled into a smirk as he vanished from my now drugged out vision.

Blackness engulfed me once more.


	10. Reasons I Drink

Reasons I Drink by Alanis Morissette

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can taste blood on my tongue as I lay on my stomach, I wince as a scab breaks open and hot blood oozes down my back. I blink back tears, hot and childish as I push myself up carefully. Bind the wounds, the lashes and clean the blood from my skin as I dread and anticipate the hot the bath awaiting me.

He is nowhere in sight, the shame and the anticipation of seeing him tinges my body as I walk to the bathing room. I should be ashamed. I did something wrong.

Didin't I?

I did.

I had to but the vague memory of his tongue on my skin made my fingers grip my loincloth as I painfully, slowly, undress. The water is hot and healing but it burns my open wounds, my scabs throb as I relax into the water.

Wash my hair.

My body.

The monotony of the routine gives me comfort, what little I can draw from it as I dwell on what had happened a few nights before. His touch…his tongue…I remember it clearly as if his head was right between my legs now lapping away like a yaut hound at a bone.

I grip the sides of the pool as my free hand tip toes down my taunt stomach to my—No!

No.

I haul myself out of the water as I scramble to put on my clothes, to dry myself as I shake in my core. Not again, I wouldn't dirty the bathing pool by doing that there and I knew he'd be able to tell if I did do it.

Sneaking down the hall the to the lounge I don't see him so I enter. I know what I need and he couldn't know about this, if he did what would he say? Disappointment flooded me as I went over to the bar, clamoring up onto the ledge as I searched through the bottles. Just a taste, something to put a numbness over this shame that I felt.

I found the bottle, it took both hands to open it and the smell made my eyes water but I knew no other way. Gripping it with both hands I took the first swig and I coughed, hacking up spittle at the strong liquid but I caught my breath.

_I am a Hunter._

_I am the great unknown._

That's what I told myself as tears dripped down my cheeks from the sting as I took gulp after gulp. I must have looked a sight, back arched head thrown aback tears streaming as I drank what I shouldn't have. His private collection. My hand strayed between my legs as I cupped myself, feeling the flush of wetness and I pulled the bottle from my mouth.

I don't know what made me turn my head, a instinct of prey being hunted perhaps, eyes wide to stare into the darkness of the lounge. Only to be met with a pair of lava hot copper eyes glaring at me from across the way. His mountainous body outlined by the light of the corridor, mane raised in subtle displeasure hands curling into fists.

These are the reasons I drink.


	11. Pain

**Pain by Three Days Grace**

**Warning contains abuse**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Paya.

He staring at me.

_I know that you're wounded…and I'm here to save you…_

That was what I wanted him to say to me, the words that I heard in my head echoed in the silence between us. Silence was a bad, bad sign as I slowly set the container down and swallowed what was in my mouth. He moved like a breath of air on the tundra as he sat down on the lounge, legs splayed out as one hand tapped his knee.

I'm sorry.

The words were trapped in my throat as I slid off the bar top and onto the floor, my bare feet pattering against the metal as I approached him I was prolonging my punishment. My reckoning.

Like clockwork I climbed over his knee, his lap and lay on my stomach as I bit back the tears that had been freely spilling before. Years ago it had been just one or two slaps but as I grew so did the punishment. One of my first memories was being put over his knee, being left in my room to cry my woes out until I was exhausted.

His long, thick fingers undid my loincloth and it fell to the floor as he cupped my ass cheek, as if weighing it in his hand.

"Why do you make me do this?"

I bit back a yelp as his hand connected with my butt, enough to shake me a little but not enough to really damage me. His free hand pressed down on my back and I whined as the scabs cracked and some bled.

"All this time I take to train you, perfect you and you throw it in my face…" He growled softly as he continued to strike. "This insubordination…you take advantage of my softness to you."

I gripped his thighs as I tried not to tense my body with each blow, each slap was not nearly as painful as his words were as they sliced into me. I cried out as he hit me particularly hard, enough to bit my lip as I trembled.

"Such a mouth on you. Always making such unnecessary noise like a little bitch…"

Hot tears dripped down my cheeks onto his thigh as I tried to keep my breathing in check, don't pass out, do not pass out. That would only anger him further as I heard him pause and ease my legs apart.

"If you didn't do that I wouldn't have to punish you, now would I?" He purred as he cupped my pussy and I froze, tasting blood and feeling claws teasing my clit. It was easy for him, this feeling that I chased so desperately on my own with scrambling fingers. "Kitten likes that, does she?"

I whimpered unintentionally lifting my sore hips as he brought me to climax faster than I ever could. I was stunned into silence as he rubbed my juices over my red ass cheeks, smearing them into a shiny cherry red. Then he stood abruptly knocking me to the floor and onto my stomach making me wince.

Flicking his hand like it was covered in something filthy he wiped it on my loincloth and brought a foot down on my back hard. I had the wind knocked out of me as more scabs broke from the pressure, the air in my lungs rushing out as I struggled to breathe.

"Do this again…and I'll peel the skin off your skinny hide." Pressing slightly I squealed then he stepped over me and left the lounge leaving me in a mess on the floor.

Pain…without love I can't get enough…


	12. Blue on Black

**Blue on Black by Five Finger Death Punch**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Smear the pain beneath my eyes, across the bridge of my nose to one line across my face. My war paint. It sting as it brushes my eye and I ignore the welcome burn as I stare at my face. The bright eyes in the inky blackness.

Tears on a river don't mean much.

Rough hands wind through my hair, tangling it into thick braids and loops as its tightened into a high ponytail. For once gentleness is used as he strokes my hair, so different from his own and I can't help but lean back into this. Such brutal hands once brutalized my flesh now skillfully beautify my hair.

"You are fair to this species…remember this."

Fair? Me?

His words came like soothing hot balm over a wound.

"Use this to your advantage. Never let your guard down…they will make you doubt yourself, doubt what we are." Yes, the far superior species. "The protocol for what you must do, must we go over it again?"

"No master."

His clawed thumb swept down my spine as he purred softly. "Put your armor on. It is time then."

I felt my gut clench and I nodded pulling my shoulders back, lifting my chin in confidence as he turned and walked out of my quarters. I stared at myself in the mirror on my wall and I smiled for the first time at my reflection.

Today is the day.


	13. Dance Macabre

**Hope everyone is being safe and social distancing! Writing this chapter was hard, which is annoying to me. Let's see how it goes!**

**Song is Dance Macabre **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This place was…strange. I couldn't believe it. The hunt had been timed to coincide with the holiday of All Hallows Eve, where the natives dressed up in masks and costumes of creatures that were totally bizarre. I blended in seamlessly, walking the streets as alcohol imbibing males made passes at me but made no move to follow through.

Disgusting creatures.

Flat faces, short in stature—just like me.

Shut up.

I found my target relatively easy. He was wearing his uniform, a decorated officer drinking at a pub, now was the difficult part. Pushing through the gaggles of females around him I took my place next to the male.

Tapping the bar I ordered what he was having, silently giving the barkeep the money I had fished from a corpse a few hours earlier.

"Interesting costume. What are you, a amazon?"

Looking up at him I smiled, that was a friendly gesture wasn't it? Nodding I took my drink and raised it, clinking it with his and downing it in one go. He coughed and blinked.

"Damn girl…only person I know who can do that is my brother in law…"

I smiled again and got the barkeep over once more, one more for us both as I leaned forward pushing my breasts out. He stared and the way I saw him sweat a little I saw him slip something off his finger and into his pocket.

I couldn't turn down a invitation to his car, whatever that was, following him I got in and I simply said. "Park?"

His hand was on my thigh and I felt the undeniable urge to break it as I stayed calm and listened to him blather. When we got to the wooded area that I had originally landed in I got out, stretching as I beckoned him to me.

He followed me for four minutes into the woods before I let in him catch me, smiling with gritted teeth as he ran his hands over my sides and ass, try to work my armor off but unable to.

"How do ya—what are you, vacuumed sealed into this?"

I licked his cheek and when he turned his face to mine I stuck my blade into his gut, sliding it up so his lungs were spilt onto the cold ground. As he collapsed he tried to scream but could not as his lungs were perforated like cheese. Crouching I reached into his pocket and took out the gold ring, turning it over in my fingers before tucking it away.

Cutting his clothes off I began to get to work as I used line to hoist him up, slowly starting to remove his skin from his belly up. Stopping I sighed as I was having trouble with this so I set up the beacon, it was time for my master to come get me.

He could help me with the hard parts.


	14. Victorious

**Thank you for all the reviews, they make me so happy, I know I update rather sporadically but here we go! I know there were some who were confused by her lack of remorse but you have to remember she was raised to be a yautja. Kudos to anyone who caught her real name x3 This is the turning point, I'm excited ^.^ Hope you're all social distancing and keeping safe **

**Victorious by Panic! At the Disco**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Tonight we are victorious._

I reveled in that thought as I watched my master hang the prey, my trophy on a hook in the kitchen, what could be called that. The skin was laid out and I observed, drinking in every movement he made as the blood drained down onto the floor. He stepped to the side counter and pulled out a big carving knife, drawing a line down the flank like a butcher.

"Clean kill…very good…" Murmuring it he smiled as I stared at his broad back, my toes curling as I wet my lips.

I did good.

_I did good!_

It took almost a full hour to remove the meat, the edible meat at least, and put it into the freezer for keeping. The prize parts, liver and some of the thigh was kept out as he sprayed the skull with a cleaning agent to keep it white and free of grime. I felt like crying as he set it on the counter and put the bones in a grinder to create a meal like substance which, he told me rather glibly, was good for ones own bones.

"Get out the vegetables." I hurried to get fresh greens out and lay them out, starting to cut them up and putting them into the large pot. "Go wash, pet,"

By the time I came back the stew was at a rolling boil and I pondered if that species was edible at all but it seemed so. I sat on the stood by the table as he set two bowls full of hot, spicy soup and two glasses of cn'lip before taking a seat himself.

Taking his glass he held it up as he smiled. "To y our first true trophy, my darling…."

"Thank you, master," My eyes watered and my throat burned at the taste of the drink but I did it as I set down the glass and he motioned for me to eat. Watching me intently he stirred his stew as I began to eat. The meat was hearty and tasted rather sweet almost with the broth soaking in.

Watching a yautja eat is interesting, they eat quickly and without utensils unlike some species. The savagery is akin to their nature and I couldn't compare as he finished his bowl before I could.

"Succulent…" He purred as he turned toward me, reaching out to brush my hair back over my shoulder and he leaned in, smiling widely with his mandibles. "Did you enjoy it?"

I nodded.

"You'll be having much more of that as we continue your training." Running his eyes over my face he touched my cheek. "You are very attractive to them, ugly as they are my little darling."

Lifting my chin his tongue snaked out to touch my lip, cleaning broth from the corner of my mouth as I held still. His thumb parted my lips and I let out a tiny, needy little sound as he leaned in closer.

Only to jerk back in alarm as his wrist computer binged and pinged, stating the level of danger as eminent.

We'd been boarded and they were cutting through the airlock doors.


	15. Black Betty

**Hey Hey again it's me! I know last chapter was a bit confusing, like why would she do that she's human? Well, in her mind she isn't remember she was raised as a yautja. And while yautja do not necessarily eat humans it adds to how off her relationship with her master is and how out of tune she is with reality. Hope you enjoy this chapter, if you have any questions leave them in the comments for me **** as always comment and review please! Stay safe and social distance as always!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'd never seen him move so fast, he was across the dining area and into the hallway, touching a panel on the wall making it slide out of the way to reveal a combi stick and a dagger. He had no armor or even his wrist blades, his hide flaring up in color like that of beast readying for battle.

"Master-"

"Stay here, useless," His fiery eyes flicked to me and he was gone down the hall.

How could I stay there? I had to fight as I grabbed a carving knife and followed him out, hearing a loud bang that made my ears pop. I had never seen another yautja besides my master and there they were in the hallway, two were already down on the floor and bleeding profusely.

He'd always evaded me when it came to talking about other yautja, usually punishing me for asking such questions. But now…seeing him in battle, twirling his combi stick and impaling one of the intruders using his foot to dislodge the body as he shook the blood off.

Master.

Was it wrong I was a little wet?

Probably.

Another pair of bandits came into view, they all wore golden armor and the one behind them was huge. Ten feet at least with jet black skin and a mask carved into a smile almost. A shudder when down my spine as my master held his ground, a low barking growl escaping him.

The huge black one moved, pulling out a curved axe and was upon my master in less than a heartbeat. I cried out as the axe came down on the combi stick and he stumbled back from the force. I could only struggle as strong hands grasped me forcing me to drop the knife, pinning me against cold armor as a spectator.

"Master, no!"

His staff was caught and the big one head butted him hard enough to send him staggering as he drew his blade and a large hand caught his dreads. Slamming his head into the wall leaving a splat of green blood oozing down the impact site.

I fought the shot given into my neck, instantly making me drowsy as I watched my master, my invincible master, be bound and gagged before being dragged away. My eyes flashed up to the smiling mask of the black beast as it stared at me, motioning to the others to pick up the bodies of the fallen.

"Take it to the white room. It's time it knows its purpose."

Then my eyes succumbed to the darkness around me which I knew would lead to death.


	16. Dance Monkey

**Hey all! This chapter is a hard one for me, I hope it comes out right. Anyone else trying to beat the summer heat? I know I am. Here's the game changer. I hope you enjoy! Stay safe everyone! Please review, it helps me out quite a bit.**

Dance Monkey (metal cover by Leo Moracchioli feat. Rabea & Hannah)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

White.

It was a white room, bright to my eyes as I shook my head and I could see a table before me with a single chair which matched my own. White. My eyes ran over the detail less room and my spine stiffened as the wall opened and three yautja walked in, two males and the big black one from before. Now that I saw more clearly I could make out the feminine curve of her waist, the rounded hips and Amazonian bust that I could never possess.

Was that a…a female?

I'd never been in the presence of the same sex and now that I was I could only be thoroughly and utterly overwhelmed. Her helm was off and her features were almost dainty compared to the broader planes of the males, frosty eyes not even glancing at me as she took her spot in the chair across from me.

How could I compare to that?

I felt ashamed for even lusting after my master when he had females like her. I was a freak.

Useless.

"Ui'stbi. Interesting choice of a name…." Her voice was gravelly but full of authority, soothing but it prickled my skin as if I had somehow done something wrong. A hologram of images and slides of words came up from the table as she panned through them with one long claw. "…aren't you just so interesting."

"I'm really not." I squeaked as I dug my nails into my thighs.

"It would seem you don't know what we are…is that correct, _sei-i_?"

I lifted my chin. "You're badbloods."

Her chuckle rumbled out as she clicked. "I am Arbitrator Dhruv and this is my ship."

Arbitrator?

Then why were they attacking masters ship?

"Your master….has had a long and also very interesting past with us, little ooman." A image of my master appeared and I bit my lip. "Coming from a decorated clan but with seventeen counts of ooman trafficking on the flesh market it's a wonder he managed you, our lucky eighteenth."

Flesh…market?

"Ah you do not understand…" The void of her skin was sucking me in as I blinked like that of a fish. "Had you not set your beacon he might have slipped right through us unnoticed but you did us a great service."

"Ser…vice?" My voice shook slightly.

Master…

"It will allow you to be present at his execution once his ship is stripped of evidence such as unlawful experiments and moral behaviors."

I sank back into my chair. I was going to be sold? On a market to some stranger when master had trained me in the ways of the yautja warrior? Tears well up in my eyes as I numbly sponged at them with my wrist.

"Do you wish to be at the execution?"

Now I looked up at her and I nodded once.

Yes, it was time to set things right.


	17. Gallows Pole

**Hey all it's been a while, this chapter took a while for me. I had to find the right song to fit the mood. Was anyone really surprised that he was a badblood? The confliction of emotions that our heroine will experience over this will be a roller coaster. Do enjoy and stay safe out there!**

**Gallows Pole by Led Zepplin**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They gave me a dress to wear, my armor and my weapons had been confiscated as I walked down the corridors trying to keep my mind at ease. Everything was so blurry and so muddled now that it had become clear.

Eerily I had become aware of my body, males stared at me as I walked past, and maybe a petite little warrior was in their darkest fantasies as well.

Was I a fantasy?

I had come to the holding cells, the guards looking down at me with dark gazes as I stood on my tip toes to peer into the cell. There was arms secured in a crucifixion pose with his head held low.

But those eyes

I could see those blazing orbs staring at me through his dreads.

There was nothing that could save him from the gallows pole.

Biting my lip I took a step back as I maintained eye contact even on his knees he would still be right in my face. I felt hot liquid trickle down my cheek as I stared at his deathly still form, barely breathing with the muzzle on his face.

Yautja don't cry.

It was a sign of weakness.

But I'm weak.

Yet…what's wrong with that?

"Do not shed such tears for him." A voice filled my chest and I turned to see the Arbitrator in her garb of red and gold. I gulped back my sob and I stepped up to her, her colossal hand on my shoulder as I was guided away. "He deserves none, little one."

"Why?"

"You must now live in freedom, as a free ooman among us."

"I feel indebted," I rubbed at my eyes and craned my neck to look up at her as she walked with me, I had to hustle a bit to keep up with her stride. "I want to do something for the ones who saved me."

"Perhaps you can," She seemed amused as we stopped at my room and I smiled a little bit, her thunderous steps echoing as I stepped into my room. Going to my old clothes I tore the belt of my loincloth just enough to find the little packet of what would be my gift.

I pressed against the window as he was placed in the center of the arena, above was a glass box that the Arbitrator was going to be in. Chewing my lip again I flicked my eyes to the box again as the Arbitrator seated herself and spoke.

"Mlevi the grave robber, raper, pillager…you are hereby sentenced to death by the High Court for your crimes against yautja and other species alike. Do you have any final words to say?"

There was nothing but silence before he spoke in that honeyed tone.

"You look beautiful in gold, Dhruv…I'd love to peel it off you."

Her dreads flared and she motioned to the large yautja with ax and the male took a few steps before wobbling. Stumbling and finally collapsing.

That was my cue.

I opened the door to the arena and I rushed to the holding device as I heard a roar of rage from the viewing box above. Typing in the code to unlock the shackles I gasped as he fell to the ground but he was up in a few seconds. I glanced up and I could see the glass the box straining as she pounded it, it was so close to shattering.

I felt a strong hand grab my wrist and haul me to the arena door, he paused only to turn and blow a kiss to the furious female above.


	18. I See All Good People

**Hello again! I'm back I hope you guys are still reading and listening as I was motived by a song for this chapter. A lot has happened in the past month, people got married and cats were found, I hope everyone enjoyed their summer like I did.**

**I've Seen All Good People by Yes**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My heart was pounding, racing as I ran with him through the corridors—I knew where he was going and I was panting from running in this dress. I could hear her, a furious ferocious goddess, pounding not far behind us bent on finishing what the hangman did not finish. I stumbled and a large hand caught me, picking me up by the wrist and holding me tight against his hard body.

I felt tears drip down my cheeks as we reached the airlock to his ship my heart in my throat as he set me down on the floor and began to type in the code to close the airlock and separate the ship. Down the hall I saw her in her full gold glory and he grinned spreading his mandibles as the door to the airlock slid shut. Just as she reached it the Arbitrator slammed into it causing me to jump back and through the thick window they stared at each other, his smile was joyful and childlike.

I quickly wiped my tears as I couldn't look her in the eye, it was too shameful as I picked myself up trying to shrink into the shadows. Finally breaking his taunting stare off he turned and made his way to the cockpit, I followed and lingered at the doorway because I wasn't allowed in. Minutes seemed like hours as we broke away from the Arbitrators ship and into the debris of a asteroid field.

Now that we were out of range he turned his attention to me and I shrank back as he got up from the seat of the cockpit and loomed over me.

"Look at you all prettied up…" He ran his knuckles over the beads of the dress and I bit my lip, looking down.

"They took my armor, master—"

"Perhaps this suits you better, hmm?" He tilted his head dreads sliding over one another and he tilted my chin up so I met his smoldering gaze. "My pretty little thing…"

A dark blush spread over my face and I felt his thumb slide over my lips before parting them. "Master?"

"You freed me from deaths embrace…I owe you a debt." Stepping closer he put his face by my ear and purred. "Let me return the generosity you bestowed me,"

My eyes got wide as his arms encircled me and a rush of heat filled my chest, my voice stuttering. "I-I am yours, master…"

His eyes softened to honey and I drowned in them as he spoke. "Let me take you then."


End file.
